dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:DC Movies Wiki
Well hello there, folks. My name is StarNinja99, also known as Ninjur, SN99, Ninja, and even Nina, on some occasions. I represent a place called Arkhampedia. Arkhampedia is an up and coming humor wiki run by the Joker and a group of insane Cell keepers at Arkham Asylum. Many of the current users are from our mother site, Darthipedia. These men include A harry mutant, A Desperado from the back lands, A Texan Rebel, A British Mafia Crimelord , and, finally, me, and Insane Irishmen with multiple personality disorder. Your not being funny, Ninja. Get on with it. Anyhow, the site started humbly, as a purely Batman humor wiki. Upon user request, we moved up from that to a DC humor wiki. We started a Marvel wiki, Exilepedia, but after a combination of things, it failed, and we shut it down. We've upped the anty lately, and jumped from a mere 12 or 13 articles, to the current 69, and have our own good and featured articles, called Ace Cards and Featured Inmates, up and running. We are in the midst of an aggressive expansion. If you want to sour with the eagles, you'd better get somebody to fit you with wings, right? That metaphor made absolutely no sense, Nina. Can it, SN. The point is we need users. And not just Darthipedians. We need people, like yourselves, that have a genuine and advanced knowledge of the comic book universe. If you want to be an arkhampedian, go get started, we love new users, and aren't to picky on who gets in or gets out. If you have any questions, either contact me here or at my userpage on Arkhampedia. Have a wonderful, Joker gas free day! The Almighty Ninja''Talk'' 00:03, 16 May 2009 (UTC) DC movie continuity Hi I would like to ask if any of the DC Movies share the same universe as their comic counterparts in the DC multiverse. Can your answer be based on the official word of DC? Thanks. geoff johns and chris nolan confirmed it wasnt. the only ones in continuity are the ones from the same franchise animated movies shouldnt we also include animated movies ? Slider can we update the slider so it is more current by removing superman vs the elite, the dark knight rises, and green lantern with superman unbound, the dark knight returns part 2, and red 2 as the dark knight rises part 2 was released on dvd very recently and superman unbound is the upcoming animated dc movie and red 2 second upcoming live action dc movie after man of steel?DalekSupreme13 (talk) 11:04, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Justice League film Change Justice League: Part One to Justice League. Suicide Squad *Suicide Squad is released. Cellogeek20 (talk) 19:04, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Justice League 2017 Logo change *Replace Justice-league-logo-1.jpg with Justice League - logo - August 11 2016.jpg Cellogeek20 (talk) 14:21, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Recent Wiki Activity How do you go to the recent wiki activity page with the new setup. Red Duel 14:11, April 20, 2017 (UTC)